1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to point of sale terminals, and more specifically to the tilting mechanisms for the monitors of a point of sale terminal.
2. Background of Art
Point of sale terminals are used in a wide variety of retail and hospitality establishments. While traditional POS terminals included a cash register and/or a computer monitor and keyboard used by the worker entering the transaction, in more recent times POS terminals have been equipped with monitors for both the worker and the consumer who can either simply see the entry of the transaction details on a dedicated monitor or may further have the ability to enter part or all of the transaction himself or herself.
For ergonomic reasons, the monitor(s) in the POS system are often equipped with a mechanism that permits them to tilt. Most often the tilt mechanism consists of a frictional pivot wherein the worker simply applies sufficient force to the monitor to overcome the frictional retention of the monitor's position. While such frictional tilt mechanism provide a wide range of tilt angles and ease of use, they also tend to wear over time and lose their frictional retention quality, thus becoming less useful and perhaps even requiring replacement of the mechanism or the entire monitor.
3. Objects and Advantages
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a tilt mechanism for a POS monitor that permits selective tilting of the monitor and is durable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in par appear hereinafter.